


Midnight-Thirty

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Cyrus finds out something about TJ that makes them think about what they are.In other words: Blondie, Muffins, Swingset, Dirt Bikes





	Midnight-Thirty

Cyrus is lying on his bed trying to process the day’s events. He is in such a frantic mess and felt like a bomb went off in his mind. Everything that he had once believed was true is now scrambled. He couldn’t help but to think about how he couldn’t have seen the signs sooner. As he picked up his phone, he notices sixteen messages and twenty-four missed calls from TJ. Just seeing his name on his screen set him back to a few hours ago.

TJ had invited him to go dirt biking because Cyrus wanted to get to know more about TJ’s interests. Cyrus thought it was amazing at how athletic TJ is, from being the captain of the basketball team, working at a gym, and having dirt biking as a hobby. He was as excited as a kid on Christmas morning, but as terrified as a kid going to a parent-teacher meeting knowing that the teacher is going to rat them out. He didn’t know how this was going to turn out.

Cyrus looked around the arena and his eyes gazed at the tall hills of dirt. Pieces of rock were lined up to form paths for the riders. People were revving up their bikes to prepare for a race. All the noise kind of made Cyrus wince. Everything about this situation made him feel like an outcast as this was way out of his comfort zone. He would rather be at home planning out the rest of his life up to his college graduation than somewhere where he could potentially get hurt. But it was worth it if it meant spending time with TJ.

TJ rode over to Cyrus and nodded to signal for him to hop on. Cyrus got on behind the older boy and immediately wrapped his arms around his chest to cling onto. Cyrus wanted to hold on tighter but didn’t want to send the wrong message. Before TJ zoomed onto the track, he looked back to make sure his friend was ready. Cyrus gave a confirmation nod and TJ faced the front and accelerated off.

After finishing their track, the two boys got off the dirt bike to take a little break. Cyrus walked a bit to see the other riders as TJ stayed at his bike to drink some water. Cyrus saw a solid white bike with a red lightning bolt stop. The rider parked it and took of their helmet to reveal a boy around the same age as Cyrus. The particularly cute looking blonde boy made his way over to him. 

Blondie soon approached Cyrus and noticed TJ by the bike waiting. He smirked and gave a faint chuckle. “So, how’s your date?”

“What?” Cyrus asked nervously. He didn’t want to call it a date because it was just him hanging out with his friend, but in the other hand he wanted it to be. “Nah, TJ and I are just here because I wanted to try something that he was interested in.”

“Well, he’s interested in you. He only brings people that the likes here.”

“I guess he does like me, we are best friends after all.”

Blondie chuckled again. “You don’t get it. He likes you. As in more than just a friend. He used to bring me here on our date nights. Now I guess you’re his new boyfriend. Well, about to be his boyfriend since you think the two of you are just friends.”

Cyrus’s mouth opened in shock and turned to face TJ, who had heard the entire conversation. TJ looked away in disappointment, which made Cyrus upset. He looked at Blondie again, who just gave a smirk like a troublemaker would do whenever they just made a mess of things.

Blondie put his helmet back on, went to his bike, and drove off. Cyrus stood in his place as he watched the dust trail that was left behind. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. If it’s true, then he might have a chance with him. However, he didn’t get his hopes up just in case it wasn’t true. He didn’t want a repeat of last time. It felt like a few minutes of him standing there until he heard TJ pull up next to him. Cyrus got on without being told and the two rode all the way back to the exit. Neither one spoke a word for the rest of the day.

Now Cyrus is on his bed listening to the sound of notifications appearing on his phone. He recognizes each specific sound from text, phone call, Facebook Messenger, and Snapchat. He opens the Snapchat to see a picture of a frowny faced TJ using the dog filter with the caption saying: _We need 2 talk, pwetty pwease w/ a cute lil’ sad puppy on top_. 

While he has his phone in his hands, he scrolled through the texts that he intentionally ignored. _Hey, what up. Are you mad or nah. How u feelin’. I’m sorry. R u able to talk. Please answer, ur scaring me. Do you still want to be friends?_

He didn’t bother reading the rest, he’s not ready to talk. Just as he is turning off the lights, his phone binged with another text. He gets a glimpse of it and sees something that catches his attention. _I’ll be at our spot in 5_.

Cyrus contemplates on whether or not to go. On one hand, he can figure out the truth and spend more time with him. On the other hand, he can stay home and figure out what he wants. Sure, he loves his friendship with TJ, but something in him wants more. No, he’s not going to stay in his room and potentially mess up his friendship by not talking to him. He wants to know how the other really feels, and also Cyrus likes the feeling he gets whenever he’s around TJ.

The wind gives a chilling sensation as Cyrus walks to the park to meet TJ. The moon illuminated just enough light to show a path leading to his destination. The sound of leaves being crushed as he took every step filled the silence that he doesn’t want. Soon he heard another sound. He noticed TJ on his seat on the swing set, slowly using his legs to make him move. 

Cyrus walks up and takes his usual seat. Instead of starting the conversation, TJ held out his hand which held a chocolate chocolate chip muffin. Cyrus’s favorite, which he also accepts. He doesn’t eat it immediately, instead he gives the older a comforting rub on the back.

“You can talk whenever you’re ready. I’ll stay here for as long as it takes. I’m not going to leave you.”

TJ inhales sharply. He looks at Cyrus. It looks like he has been crying. “My family is so normal. Too normal. They believe in labels. They want me to act a certain way. Talk more. To have the friends they want me to have. I just don’t know how to tell them what’s really going on with me.” 

“It’s cool, you have me.”

"Do I? What does that mean?"

“It means I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here for you.”

“You never answered any of my texts. You didn’t answer the most important one.”

“What was it?”

“Do you still want to be friends?”

“I…I want what’s the best for both of us.”

“So just friends, or something else like-”

“We’re whatever. Why should we use a label? We are what we are.”

Cyrus broke off half of the muffin and gave a piece to TJ. TJ smiled as he bit into the muffin and he watches Cyrus carefully eat his so he wouldn’t get crumbs on his clothes. Cyrus notices TJ smiling at him and decides to start swinging. TJ joins in and the two swing until they feel like leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. And also feel free to leave prompts for future fics you want me to write.


End file.
